Please just take the pain away Jack…
by Lazaela
Summary: After all the Doctor has done to Sally she still loves him, but now he's replaced her and kicked her out. Heartbroken and depressed Sally tries to end it all, but no matter what she does she can't seem to destroy herself and it is one of these attempts that leads her to Jack Skellington's manor, Begging for him to take the pain away. Jack & Sally Fluff.


_**Please just take the pain away Jack…**_

**Summary; **After all the Doctor has done to Sally she still loves him, but now he's replaced her and kicked her out. Heartbroken and depressed Sally tries to end it all, but no matter what she does she can't seem to destroy herself and it is one of these attempts that leads her to Jack Skellington's manor, Begging for him to take the pain away. Jack & Sally Fluff.

Normal = Present

_Italics_ = Past

* * *

She notices nothing now, not the moon, not the famed spiral hill and most importantly not the house of her creator and past lover, Dr. Finkelstein, as she walked into the graveyard. With a choked gasp she sank to the floor in front of a gravestone, her knees rising to her chest which made her warp her arms around them, sniffling. Today definitely topped her list of worse days. She had tried destroying herself three times today alone. The first attempt she had snipped every limb from limb, not even leaving her head attached, but that failed when her hands decided to put her back together again. The second attempt is where she jumped from the lab window; once again her unattached hand stitched herself back together. The third and most recent attempt was where she had tried to set herself on fire, only to have been stopped by none other than The Pumpkin King, Jack Skellington.

_ "Why are you trying to set yourself on fire dearest Sally?" He had asked her to which she replied "There is no reason for me to live, He doesn't love me." And with that she was gone, running as fast as her clumsy legs would allow, heading anywhere. _

"Stupid Jack… Stupid Halloween Town… Stupid Doctor…" She mumbled, hugging her knees to herself tighter, remaining still and silent for what seemed like an eternity. Her head shot up as she heard the gates grind open and immediately jumped up, hiding behind the gravestone, peeping from above to see who had entered. It was Jack; she watched as he walked deeper into the graveyard, crying out her name over and over, sounding worried and… was that… scared? "Sally! Sally?!" He paused for a moment and scratched his skull before walking to a small grave, patting his Femur bone twice to summon the hound that lived there.

"Arf Arf!" came the little barks as Zero rose from his earthen home, circling his master before heeling at his side, the corner of his sheet wagging happily as he awaited a command. Jack siled and patted the ghostly pup's head. "Will you help me find Sally boy?" Jack asked politely, rubbing his ears with long bony fingers. "Arf Arf!" Zero barked in apparent agreement and sniffed the air with his glowing Jack o' lantern nose before flying over near to her which caused her to gasp in shock, clamping one of her hands over her face to stop any further noise from escaping her mouth as Jack approached, silently following his dog, watching him circle above Jack's goal, Sally.

Jack, using his height for an advantage, peered over the top of the gravestone "Sally…" he said softly as though not to startle her, he stepped around the gravestone to face her trembling form, he laid one of his hands on her shoulder comfortingly. Sally looked up at him with her wide, tearful eyes and before she knew what she was doing she had her arms around his thin frame and her head was buried into his chest, causing him to go rigid, glancing down at her, seeing her this broken just made him melt. Letting out a soft sigh through his nose he wrapped one arm around her back and placed the other on the back of her head running his skeletal fingers through her soft yarn hair. He didn't care that her tears would ruin his suit, he didn't even care how close they were, he only cared that she was going to be okay. He swore to whatever undead gods there may be that he would make her okay again, someone as beautiful and kind-hearted as Sally deserved to be happy, He would give her the world if that was what it took to make her smile again.

Her soft sobs and sniffles were broken momentarily as she said to him "Please just take the pain away Jack." She clung to him tighter, He was her lifeline. Jack wordlessly held her closer almost on instinct. If he had a heart, seeing her like this would have made it shatter into a billion pieces. He buried his skull into her hair, murmuring softly "Shh Sally..." Without thinking he scooped her up bridal-style and began to walk back to town. Sally wrapped her arms around his neck, yawning softly, it had been a long day, and his gait was so smooth, so soothing…

Jack kept walking, cradling her close to him, afraid that if he let her go she would find a way to successfully end her life and by doing so she'd be taking the only colour there was in this dismal town with her. He stepped into his house quietly, looking down at a now-sleeping Sally, he walked up to his bedroom and laid her on the bed and he walked to a cupboard on the other side of the room and pulled out a large, thick quilt. He laid it over her gently, sitting on the edge of his bed, stroking her hair out of her face. "Oh sweet Sally… How could he do this to you?"

He silently stood and walked over to the fireplace, lighting a small fire, just big enough for warmth, he extinguished every candle before settling in a chair, facing the fire, watching the flames dance for what seemed like an eternity before his eyelids finally drooped shut, a soft sigh escaping his nose as he drifted into pleasant nightmares.

* * *

Sally let out a soft yawn as she awoke; rolling over in her soft bed, wait. Soft? She bolted upright and gasped, this wasn't her room. She glanced around nervously until she spotted Jack in a chair by the fireplace, just looking at her curiously with his wide eye sockets. He smiled and said "Good morning Sally." She looked at him blankly before rubbing her eyes. "I must be dreaming." She murmured which caused Jack to chuckle "Then we must be having the same dream! Though when you wake up please wake me up as well. For we must have fallen asleep in the graveyard."

Sally's smile picked up on one side, Silly Jack, always the one to make her laugh, regardless of the situation she was in. He was much better for her than that old doctor. She stood up and made the bed, her Alice blue skin tinted with a pale blush of shyness, occasionally glancing up at him shyly which made him grin all the more. Their silence wasn't awkward, it wasn't exactly comforting either, it was natural, neither of them felt the urge to break it and both of them just relished the sense of companionship they had. Jack offered quietly "Would you like a bath and some breakfast Sally?" She smiled to him and nodded "Only if it is okay with you… I'm sorry if me staying last night caused you any problems Jack." She pouted softly before adding "I'll make it up to you!"

Jack chuckled at her adorably shy demeanour. "It's fine, I'll go run you a bath, In the spare room are some dresses left over from the Halloween party, feel free to choose one or two while you wait." He bowed slightly to her before heading to his bathroom to run her a bath. Humming the Halloween Anthem as he went. Sally watched him go before heading across the hall to the spare room, she looked around it curiously, The windows were huge and took up a great portion of the wall opposite the black and gold bed. There was a closet in the corner and against the far wall there was a table, sewing machine and a rack of fabrics. It took Sally every ounce of self-restraint she had not to go over there and make things, It would be rude of her to do so without permission from her host. She turned away from the table and headed to the closet, opening it she gawped at the dresses inside, most of them were designed for the ballroom or for the parties but there was one behind the al that she liked, it was knee-high and was a soft silver in colour, she folded it over one arm and carefully headed back to the door, only now noticing the many boxes of decorations at her feet.

"Oof!" She cried out as she ran straight into Jack, her cheeks flamed a bright red and she mumbled many apologies which only made him chuckle and rely with "It was fifty percent my fault Sally, so please don't apologise." He cast his gaze around the room before settling back on her smiling face. "Your bath is ready for you by the way. I'll start on our breakfast." He turned and headed downstairs, Leaving Sally to bath in solitude.

Once he reached the kitchen he began searching his kitchen for the ingredients he would need for their breakfast. "Spider legs? Check. Rotten eggs? Check." He continued like his for a while, when he was satisfied he had everything he began to cook, humming all the while. He finished relatively quickly and set about cleaning up the kitchen.

* * *

Sally stood up from her bath and dried herself best she could with a towel, she combed through her mahogany yarn hair with her dainty fingers and headed over to where the borrowed dress lay, slipping into it quickly she moved to the full-length mirror on the other side, giving a little twirl she pouted slightly, if only she had some ribbon, it would give the dress some colour. Sally turned and began to head downstairs when out of the corner of her eye she saw the doctor's lab through the window, she walked over and leaned her head against the glass, her lower lip trembling slightly and not noticing as Jack appeared beside her. "He doesn't matter anymore Sally, He abandoned you, He sucks." He hugged her gently, pulling away after a minute or two, "Come on, Breakfast is done."

Sally smiled to him; her ties to the doctor were severed beyond repair at this point as Jack scooped her up with a grin, causing her to giggle as he carried her downstairs, setting her in a chair he moved to the kitchen to gather the two plates of food, placing one in front of her and one in his place he sat down before saying "Enjoy!" He began to eat quietly, watching her all the while as she began to eat as well. Jack waited until her plate was nearly empty before asking "Where will you be staying tonight Sally? I mean… I heard he kicked you out so I was just curious." He paused before adding, "Not that you have to tell me of course, Only if you want to."

She finished her mouthful before looking up at him "I haven't figured that out yet Jack." She looked back at her food, toying with the remains with her fork. Jack perked up happily "You could stay here! I'll sort out the extra bedroom for you, It already has a sewing machine and fabric you can use if you want, I just want you to be happy Sally."

Sally beamed at him "Really Jack? You'd let me stay here?"

"Of course Sally! You're my dearest friend and a lady! What kind of a gentleman would I be If I didn't?" Jack smiled as she launched herself at him, hugging him tightly. "Oh thank you Jack! " The skeleton just grinned from ear to ear and held her close, sighing. Sally smiled, He was making her happier than the doctor ever had and now she was holding him close she could feel her stuffing flutter, what was this feeling? It left her feeling warm and tingly but still craving more, much like a child about to receive their first scare, it is an addictive feeling. Jack buried his head in her ear with a content sigh, the black void of emptiness was always filled or forgotten in her presence, He felt that no matter what he did for her it wouldn't be enough, she was like a queen… Hold on… Queen? Where had that come from? Jack pushed the thought to the back of his mind and continued to wordlessly hold his sweet Sally, wishing he never had to let her go.

But of course, the inevitable happened, Sally pulled away "Can I help you with the room?" she asked shyly, looking down. Jack almost gasped at how cold he felt without her nearby, he smiled and nodded "Of course my silly Sally, I don't know the first thing about how a lady's room should be, so I'll need your help!"

Sally smiled at his pet name for her before pulling her hair into a high-set bun. "Shall we get started then?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips with a lop-sided smile. Jack nodded "Of course." He stood and headed towards the stairs, standing aside to let her go up first. "Ladies first." He said with a slight bow and charming grin. She giggled in response and dipped her head to him with a smile, taking the lead up the stairs, she entered the room and looked down at the boxes, Jack standing beside her. "Ready?" he asked softly, smiling when she nodded.

And so they spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon fixing up the room for Sally, when they were done its walls were painted a blue-grey and in the centre between the poster bed was a bright orange pumpkin sun, along one wall was a painting of spiral hill, the black and gold curtains hung at the window, Sally smiled to Jack "We've done it!" She beamed then hugged him. "Thank you Jack." The pumpkin king froze before chuckling softly "My pleasure Sally. I will admit it was kind of fun!" He grinned to her, admiring their handiwork.

Sally smiled, wringing her hands together. "You did most of the work and it's amazing…" she said modestly, looking down shyly which made Jack chuckle, "You did just as much as I did Sally," He paused before adding "If not more. Now, Would you like some lunch?" The ragdoll looked up at him, slightly confused, he was offering her lunch instead of the other way around, Normally she would be the one to make it for the doctor, but then she remembers that he abandoned her and a small pout came to her face which Jack misinterpreted "But if you'd rather not then-" He was cut off by the sound of a screeching doorbell, he held up a finger to Sally "Wait just one moment." Before ducking out of the room and running downstairs to where the Mayor's cries where growing in urgency

When he door finally opened the Mayor's negative face was visible as he whined to the skeleton "Jack you've been in here all day! We haven't had a chance to plan for next Halloween! There is only 276 days left to plan!" He continued to prattle on about how important the planning was for several minutes until Jack silenced him by simply saying his name. "I will plan with you, but right now I have an important friend of mine, Sally, to help arrange her room upstairs." The mayor gawped for a moment "A female?! In your house? Whatever are you thinking Jack! Why didn't you tell me you'd begun to court a lady?" The mayor was appalled, he knew everything that Jack wanted to be publically known and surely courting a fine lady such as Sally would have been one of them.

Jack's jaw dropped, literally and even Zero rose from his basket in shock at what the mayor had said. "Arf?" He barked curiously, cocking his head. Jack shook his head "You've got it all wrong Mayor, Sally is just a friend, She had nowhere to go so I offered to let her stay here until a house can be built or brought." Jack was silent as the mayor shrugged it off and continued scolding the King, after a while Jack cleared his throat. "That's enough, I will come to the town hall tomorrow to plan with you, now if you don't mind Mayor I have a guest to attend to." Jack said, tapping his foot slightly as the mayor backed away, his positive face showing "Of course Jack, I'll see you tomorrow bright and early!" With that he walked out, humming softly. Jack stood in the living room, thoughts filling his skull. "C-Courting S-S-Sally?" he mumbled to himself quietly, It didn't sound like a bad idea, but he could never, He didn't have the foggiest idea how to court a lady for a start and Sally was his friend, what if her ruined their friendship by asking to court her? No. He wouldn't even register the possibility of asking her, for this time the cons outweighed the pros.

Sally walked down the stairs to see him standing there, unmoving "Are you okay Jack?" she asked, stepping closer to him, giggling when he jumped in surprise "Did I just scare the pumpkin king? The master of fright?" she grinned playfully to him. Jack blanched at having been scared by her "Not scared… Surprised." He said softly before smiling and crouching, preparing to leap at her. "You have until the count of three…" he said, adjusting his position so he'd launch straight into her "You wouldn't…" She said, her eyes widened in fear which caused him to grin and loose a crazy cackle "Oh but I would Sally." He smiled playfully, shifting his weight slightly "One…"

Sally bolted up the stairs, squealing as she went. Once Jack reached three he bolted after her silently, using his extreme height to his advantage yet again as he took the stairs three at a time, chuckling playfully as he chased Sally into her room, pouncing on her. Sally let out a yelp as he leapt onto her, making her fall onto the bed whilst giggling. Jack grinned brushing his fingers along her sides to tickle her, Chuckling along as she giggled in glee, squealing "No Jack! No!"

"Yes Sally, Yes!" He grinned as he tickled her more, his grin stretching from ear to ear, well, it would if he had any. He smiled down to her "I'm the only Pumpkin King, Nothing scares me Sally. Not even you." He said, sticking his forked tongue out childishly, Sally just grinned up at him, sticking out her small fabric tongue "I scared you and you know it." Jack pouted, his brow furrowing momentarily before his side was his with something solid but soft, pushing him to the side and he distinctly heard Sally giggle, She had climbed off the bed and was now wielding one of the silken black pillows She stood still for a moment before whacking him with it again, Jack grinned and dove for the other pillow.

Thwack. Too late, Sally dove after him, whacking him all the while, soon after the fight begun it ended, Jack and sally laid on the bed, side by side, out of breath. "I've never had so much fun Jack." Sally said, smiling to him, taking his hand timidly in her smaller ones. Jack just grinned widely in response before saying "Me either, Now come on" he looked out the window, surprised to see the setting sun, his eye sockets widening large enough to split his skull into two. "Oh my, We've missed lunchtime altogether! It is sundown!"

Sally sat up, looking out the window and her eyes widened "Oh! I'm sorry Jack…" She looked down, ashamed at having made him missing a meal, not that he needed it of course. She let go of his hand and hung her head in shame, her orange hair covering her face as she prepared to be scolded. Jack just cocked his head, his smile slightly lopsided at how adorable she was. "Trust me Sally, Its okay, we'll just have a big dinner to make up for it and we can even make a dessert of sorts." He smiled, standing up, offering her his hand. Sally just looked up at him smiling, her stuffing fluttering slightly as she took his hand, standing up, crying out as she tripped and fell against him, her pale face glowed with a rosy blush at being so close to him. She looked up at him with wide eyes and he looked down at her, his brows furrowed in concern "Are you alright Sally?"

She blushed, shaking her head quickly "I'm fine, I just tripped." She said softly, righting herself and drawing away slightly, her hands on his chest, she smiled up at him as she felt each breath he took enter and leave his ribcage. He smiled shyly down at her, his already silver bones seeming to increase in whiteness before he released all of her except one hand, which he took in his own and began to lead her to the kitchen downstairs, he held a finger up to her, wordlessly telling her to stay before he rummaged through his cupboard to find things they could use to cook, when he was done he smiled to her. "I thought maybe we could have eyeball stew." He smiled before looking over the ingredients, Sally also looked and grinned "I can make a Pumpkin pie! You have every ingredient I need!"

Jack looked at her, his hands on his hips, almost scoldingly. "What kind of a Pumpkin King would I be if I didn't have all the ingredients needed to make a simple Pumpkin Pie?" his stern face melted with a chuckle, "Go ahead Sally. I bet it will be amazing." He gestured for her to take the ingredients before turning around and starting on the stew. Zero kept flying around their legs hoping they would drop some so he could eat it. "Arf Arf!"

* * *

After their dinner the two simply sat by a fire, Jack was reading to her from one of his favourite old novels, the story of Halloween and its development into what it was today. "The Halloween we celebrate today includes all of these influences, Pomona Day's apples, nuts, and harvest, the Festival of Samhain's black cats, magic, evil spirits and death, and the ghosts, skeletons and skulls from All Saint's Day and All Soul's Day." Jack smiled and shut the book with a smile and Sally clapped for him "Wow Jack! And to think, The Druids began it all! It's such an amazing story." She stood to pour him and herself some more tea and to cut them both a slice of Pumpkin Pie. Jack watched her with a smile as she handed him a plate which contained his slice, taking the fork he took a small bit off and raised it to his mouth, his bony lips wrapping around the morsel. His eyes widening in shock before he closed them slowly in bliss. "This is amazing Sally! Better than my Mothers! And that's saying something!"

Sally blushed, wringing her hands before saying softly "It's alright I suppose." She blushed, handing her head shyly as she finished her slice, Jack just shook his head "Why do you always deny every compliment I give you? I wouldn't say it unless It was True Sally. Now, I think you should get some rest, You've had a long day." He said softly, raising her head with a long skeletal finger, smiling at her shy expression and blush, He helped her stand before taking the plates, "You go ahead and get changed, I'll clean the plates." He smiled to her, taking the plates and cups they had been using into the kitchen to wash them.

Sally smiled and began to walk upstairs slowly, she walked into her bedroom and twirled happily, she opened the wardrobe and chose a long black nightgown, closing the door she began to undress, folding the borrowed dress up gently, she laid it on her sewing table ready for modification tomorrow and slipped into the nightgown, she also found robe which she hung on the back of her sewing chair before she stepped outside of her room, smiling as she saw Jack in his long pajamas and cute little night cap, she giggled slightly. "I look ridiculous. Don't I?" He said, pouting slightly, Sally stepped closer to him, giggling. "Of course not Jack, It is just a shock to see you in anything but your pinstripe suit."

Jack chuckled softly "Come on, Let's get you to bed, I'll start a fire for you." He opened her door, bowing slightly "Ladies first." Sally smiled shyly before stepping inside, climbing into the large soft bed as Jack headed to her fireplace, placing some kindling in it, using his pumpkin king fire to light it, turning around to see Sally, chuckling quietly, She was already asleep, or so she seemed, Jack walked over to her as quietly as he could, running one hand through her long yarn hair, he bent down and planted a soft kiss on her cheek "How could he abandon you Sally? I know I couldn't." He stroked her hair once more before backing away to close the curtains, he turned and left the room, closing the door softly, Heading to his own. His mind made up, He would court Sally and show her what real love could be, but first, he needed to sleep.

* * *

**Authors Note;** Be nice to me! 4239 words in this one-shot, Double the amount than my last one and then some. I haven't a clue where the hell this came from, But I like it :3 I hope you do too!

Once again! Please remember I am dyslexic!


End file.
